


Time

by MissMeggie



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Gleeverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMeggie/pseuds/MissMeggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is making them late and Dave's hungry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

Dave sighed and sat down on the chaise fully dressed for dinner with Kurt's parents and Dave's newest client and friend Para Olympic athlete Artie Abrams.

"Would it help if I told you I think you're beautiful anyway I can get you?" he called toward the bathroom.

"That's a very sweet if not slightly dirty sentiment darling, but no." Kurt replies. The statement is soon followed but the hissing of the hairspray can.

"It's just hair Kurt. You're going to make us late." Dave groaned.

Kurt sticks his head out of the bathroom. "It is not just hair. How dare you!"

Dave laughs. "Whatever baby, the reservation is for eight. This means you have ten minutes before I carry you out of here bodily."

"You wouldn't!"

"It's the best steakhouse in town. Try me baby I dare you." Dave picks up sports illustrated and waits.


End file.
